Finale Love Scene
by grace55555
Summary: basically I wrote a love scene for the end of finale. it's filled with patch and nora love and kisses and more ;) hahahaha


**Haven't uploaded anything in so long! I really love the Hush Hush saga and it's my fave ever series but when I get the end of Finale I was kind of sad that Becca never gave us a sex scene between Patch and Nora (SPOILER) since he was given the ability to feel an all. So I thought I would give it a go myself and let me know what you guys think. This scene is set at the end of Finale, just after Patch and Nora make the vow to each other and Patch gets his feelings back. Some is Patch's POV some is Nora's. Enjoy. **

**Patch POV:**

I could feel her. For the first time I could feel her. Now when we touched I could feel everything just the way she could. Now I would never have to spend my life time desperate to find out what she felt like. Was I dreaming? No, it was far too real, but how long was it going to last? Fear washed through me, even the thought alone of having this taken away from me again was torture. The archangels were cruel, but they weren't _that _cruel. After everything Nora and I had been through to help them, they wouldn't dare put a time limit on my ability to feel. Pushing the thoughts out of my head I concentrated on Nora again. If this ability wasn't permanent, then I was sure as hell going to make the most of it. Tightening my hands on her waist I lifted her up off my lap and into my arms. Laughing and kissing in the light rain, I carried her out of the cemetery and headed towards the first parked car I could see. My bike had been lost the second I'd been forced into hell and neither of us were in any position to care whether or not we were stealing a car. I temporarily put her down while I broke into the Ford. I got us in and hot wired the car. Just as she began to walk round to the passenger seat I took her wrist and pulled her into my lap, unable to stop touching her and not wanting any distance between us. I was so eager to get her home to bed that I floored it the entire drive back.

**Nora POV:**

****Patch couldn't keep his hands off me, no change there. It took us a matter of minutes to get home due to how fast he was driving the stolen car but I didn't care. Nothing else mattered any more. It was just us. Finally we were completely alone together without having to worry about arch angels, devil craft, Rixon, Dabria, Chauncey or Hank. Tonight we could be together completely. Patch locked the door behind us and turned to face me. He took my coat and hung it on the back of a kitchen chair then grinned a grin that would melt the heart of every straight female and even a few males I'm sure. Suddenly he was in front of me with his arms around me and his lips on my neck. "I want you." He whispered. My body involuntarily shivered as a response and I felt him smile against my skin. I locked my arms around his neck and he lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. He wasted no time in taking us to the bedroom. Once inside he lay me down and covered my body with his. One of his hands crept underneath my tank top and his eyes closed, savoring the feel of my skin. "Can I take this off Angel?" I just nodded, too lost in watching him to form words. Slowly he removed my top and when he asked if he had to stop there I shook my head. Then I watched him remove all of my clothes until I was completely bared for him. When he took me in, his eyes lit up and widened. _You're beautiful. _I heard him say in my mind. I felt my cheeks flush. I started to try and undress him but he shook his head. "Not yet Nora. It's my turn first." At first I was a little confused as to what he meant, then once he began kissing all over my body I understood. Everywhere he touched me I felt heat and pleasure and I wanted so much to kiss him but he insisted I lie back so he could take care of me. He kissed me places nobody had ever even seen before, let alone touched. Eventually he pressed a kiss to my lips and undressed. I rolled on top of him and whispered, "My turn now." The look on his face told me how much he wanted me. I wasn't nervous anymore. I wanted to give him as much pleasure as he had given me. I didn't know much about sex. I didn't know much about what guys like in bed. But I knew Patch, and I knew what I wanted. I made sure to touch in different places and in different ways so he could have the full effect of physical feelings. Every so often he groaned it only heightened my enjoyment. Suddenly, he stopped me and shifted so that he was on top of me again. "Angel, that was amazing but I can't control myself much longer you know." I giggled and buried my face in his shoulder. Patch's arms tightened around me and he murmured, "Can I have it baby?" Understanding what he meant by the word it, I spoke to his mind, _It's yours._ He positioned himself in between my thighs. "I love you and I want you so much but this is going to hurt Nora. Tell me to stop whenever you want to, okay?" I took a deep breath and said, "Okay. Love you back." He parted my lips with his and kissed me so passionately that I barely felt the pain of him entering me. Then all I could feel was pleasure and fireworks and explosions. We spent the entire night either making love or touching each other in some way. It was perfect.

**Okay so I hope you liked it. Maybe you found it too graphic or not graphic enough I don't know but let me know with a comment or whatever. Happy to talk to anyone. If you want to make some suggestions or anything you can tell me on tumblr: .com **

**love ya xxxxx**


End file.
